


At The End of All Things

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Conflicted Kylo Ren, Evil Armitage Hux, Force Healing, Hurt Poe Dameron, Hurt/Comfort, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren Redemption, M/M, Near Death Experiences, POV Poe Dameron, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Protective Kylo Ren, Redeemed Ben Solo, episode IX speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Kylo’s redemption comes from an unexpected source.





	At The End of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bullet Wounds
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: I don’t know if this counts, but let’s say this idea wouldn’t let me go. Title taken from an LOTR quote.

  
It was on the battlefield that Poe saw Kylo face to face, and he managed to stay calm — even though on the inside he could still remember Ben, and it killed him inside. Ben. Stars willing, he still loved Ben. Kylo was a mixture of love and hate that refused to resolve into one thing, but he knew that he still loved Ben. Stars willing. Even after all this time.   
  
Kylo’s face wavered. Poe could swear it did. The rage that seemed to cloud it quieted, and it was replaced with uncertainty, complete and utter uncertainty. Then...  
  
“Stop!”  
  
That was what Kylo said. The other soldiers stopped — except for one. Hux.   
  
“Stop?” Hux turned to Kylo. “Why now? We have the chance to wipe out these Rebel scum where they stand.”  
  
Kylo raised his hand, but Hux was too quick this time; he fired.   
  
Poe felt a sharp pain in his side in that moment, and he fell to the ground. He heard Rey’s scream, and footsteps as the others charged at Hux.   
  
Before Poe knew it, he was being scooped up — not by Finn, Rey or anyone else, but Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren, who in that moment seemed to become Ben again, looking down at him with wide eyes.   
  
“How...?” Poe said.   
  
“It’s all right,” Kylo said. “I’ve got you. I’m so sorry; this is my fault, but Hux is going to pay for what he’s done, mark my words...”  
  
“Ben.” Even saying that name, Poe thought that he wouldn’t say it again. And yet here he was. “Don’t. It’s all right.” He was fading fast, he knew that much. He looked around; everything seemed to be going gray. He supposed that was what happened when you were all but bleeding out. “At least I got to see you...at the end...and you’re you again...”  
  
“Don’t you dare.” Kylo was glaring down at him. “Don’f you die on me, you idiot. Not here.”  
  
Poe smiled up at him. “Just tell Rey — tell her...stay strong...”  
  
Kylo inhaled deeply. “You won’t have to.”  
  
Poe could feel, in that moment, warm energy spreading through him, through the blaster bolt wound, knitting up the wound. He closed his eyes, and let the energy spread through him, knowing that he was safe with Kylo — with Ben.   
  
***  
  
He woke later. He could only assume that it was dawn, and Kylo was bent over him. There was such a look of peace that Poe hadn’t seen in quite some time actually, a look of peace that seemed so rare for either of them.   
  
“Ugh.” Poe winced as he stretched. “I feel awful. What happened?”  
  
“You were shot.” Kylo sighed. “Skywalker...taught me a few healing techniques back when I was his student; I never thought that anything that creature actually taught me would be useful...”  
  
“Why do you hate him?”  
  
Kylo told him. Told him how Skywalker’s hatred for him had ultimately culminated in a contemplation of killing him. And Poe listened. He couldn’t help but be flabbergasted; the General had never even said...  
  
“So he made you,” Poe said. “He...” He trailed off; already, he felt sick. “Ben...you could have come with me. I could have protected you.”  
  
“I could have.” A beat. “I was a fool, and you nearly lost your life, not to mention you lost so much of what you had...”  
  
“Kylo. Ben. You did terrible things, but I don’t hate you. I can’t hate you, even after what you did. There’s too much history. The interrogation...”  
  
“...was one of the worst things I ever did to you,” Kylo said. “I don’t know if it suffices, but I’m sorry.”  
  
“Thank you.” Poe smiled. “And you came back to me. At the end of this stupid, wretched war, you came back to me. Also thank you for that.”  
  
Kylo smiled, and it was so irrepressible in that moment that it seemed for a second that the light that was always there, that couldn’t quite be put out, was shining through.   
  
Kylo had to leave, of course. But Poe knew that Ben was home, and that...that was a victory in and of itself.


End file.
